Burned and Burned Out
by zzaKri
Summary: —They've long since reached a stalemate yet for him their game still hasn't ended. He sought some sort of comfort by drowning himself in alcohol and ends up in an unthinkable situation with another—. COMPLETE SUMMARY and warnings INSIDE. Read at your own risk. Can be treated as sequel to Candles.


**Title: **Burned and Burned Out

**Summary: **He was tired, just so tired of this dull cycle. He just wanted to get out of this endless misery. They've long since reached a stalemate yet for him their game still hasn't ended. He sought some sort of comfort by drowning himself in alcohol and ends up in an unthinkable situation with another. He finds himself getting burned by the flames he'd desperately kept alight until it left him as nothing but a burned out wreck.

**Pairing: **ImaKasa, broken!KiseKasa

**Genre:** Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Author's note: **Can be treated as a sequel to Candles. My first attempt on Lemon/Smut. Read at your own risk. I'm not even sorry for not specifying any more warnings than I have.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KnB. Well, talk about stating the obvious.

* * *

He couldn't clearly remember how he actually got into this situation. One second he was drinking his sorrow and bitterness away and by the next he's in a cheap musky love hotel eagerly riding and grinding his ass against that hard flesh underneath him.

For some time they went on with nothing but their moans, grunts and the lecherous slapping sound of flesh against flesh filling the four walls of their rented room.

"A little too…fervent aren't we…Yuki-chan~?"

"Shut up. Don't…call me…that. You're going to turn me off—hng!"

"Oh? But with such vigour you're showing, I don't think Yuki-kun will be going down anytime soon~."

"Shut u—Ah!"

Kasamatsu was cut off when his bedmate suddenly grabbed him by the hips and violently thrusts inside him. The other kept at it, abusing that tight hole, hitting that sweet sensitive spot inside him sending overwhelming waves of pleasure to the shorter male. Their immoral act was nothing but hot rough sex driven by their primal instincts and carnal desires, devoid of any of the passion he's been seeking.

"Almost…there—!" he voiced out as he felt a familiar tightening sensation in his stomach.

"But I'm far from…satisfied Yuki-chan~"

Suddenly the grasp on his hips tightened enough that it would definitely leave a bruise, holding him in place as the other's throbbing member filled him to the brim.

"What are you—"

Before he could finish what he was about to say, he was roughly pushed down the bed with the other looming over him as he pinned him down. Kasamatsu could only scowl at him, he was still too intoxicated from the alcohol he had taken and their heated activity.

The man above him started to slowly pull that damned appendage out before slamming back in, all the while intentionally missing his sweet spot. He went on with this agonizingly slow pace and Kasamatsu was sure he'd definitely lose it if this goes on any longer.

"Imayoshi, you bastard…"

The said man could only smirk in satisfaction.

Kasamatsu reached down to satisfy himself but his hand was immediately slapped away before he could even reach his own throbbing erection. Right then, without any warning, Imayoshi went rough and fast picking up his pace with every thrust.

"Ngh—AH!"

The other could do nothing but submit to the pleasure he was being provided with. The clenching in his stomach returned and he threw both his arms over his face to cover his shameless expressions.

"Don't cover your face Yuki-chan~ I wanna see your face when you cum, you're getting close right?"

Imayoshi pulled on both his wrists and pinned it over his head. Kasamatsu wanted nothing but to wipe that despicable smirk off his face but he couldn't care any less as his climax neared him. He wrapped his legs around Imayoshi's waist as he met his thrusts, bucking his hips ever so eagerly. After a few more push Kasamatsu finally came, his insides violently clenching on the hard throbbing cock probing him but he knew that that wasn't nearly enough to send the other over the edge. He was right. While he was still riding out his orgasm, Imayoshi forcefully turned him over and continued to fuck him relentlessly. He could do nothing but succumb to the beast above him. He let his head rest against a pillow as his arms laid slumped on his side while his hips were held up by the other and his hole abused like a fuck toy of some sort.

"You seem to have fallen silent Yuki-chan~"

His smirk only grew wider when the other failed to retort.

He couldn't even manage a simple scowl, he was far too spent. After a few more minutes Imayoshi finally finished, filling him up with more than enough excess to spare. The bespectacled man didn't waste any time musing and pulled out as soon as he was sure he'd spilled everything out.

Kasamatsu's eyes started to droop and moments later he fell asleep, the sensation of Imayoshi's cum spilling from his ass was the last thing he felt before he drifted off to slumber-land.

_Kise..._

**To Be Continued**


End file.
